


A Sweet Surprise

by runonthewind



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Demon Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, M/M, Witch Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runonthewind/pseuds/runonthewind
Summary: Demon Keith surprises Witch Shiro with a handmade cake
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 23
Collections: Shiro Birthday Exchange 2020





	A Sweet Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ailurea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailurea/gifts).



> A Happy Birthday Shiro VLDexchange for ailurea, Your work inspires me a lot so I hope you like this ✨✨✨

Some backstory;

Witch Shiro owns a spell brewery/cafe while demon Keith runs a mythical beasts rescue

They met when Keith required a very specific potion to save an injured rare teleporting cosmic wolf and was directed to Shiro's spell brewery. Keith insisted on helping Shiro with the potion in any way he can, and they hit it off from there. 

Shiro tends to get caught up in work so sometimes Keith has to remind him to take breaks (and also about his special day).

**Author's Note:**

> [Find it here on twitter too ](https://twitter.com/existence_proof/status/1236487639143874560)


End file.
